Nick and Burton Vignette
by JanetD
Summary: Nick and Burton share some truths over dinner.


**Title:** Nick and Burton Vignette (1/1)  
**Date Written:** 3/14/02  
**Author: **JanetD  
**Rating:** PG (language)  
**Summary: **Burton and Nick share some truths over dinner.  
**Author's Notes:** This story takes place after Mothers of the Disappeared, the ep in which Burton's longtime friend, Judge Stanton, dies. However, I actually wrote the story prior to seeing the episode (I was inspired simply by the preview and the ep spoilers). Once the episode aired, it turned out that my story didn't really with the events protrayed in the show. However, if you're willing to suspend TG-reality just a bit, I think you will still enjoy the story. =)  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show "The Guardian". No money is being made from this story. Any resemblance of a character in this story to any real person living or dead is purely coincidental. Likewise, any resemblance between an organization depicted in this story and any such actual organization is purely coincidental.  
**  
  
March 2002  
  
**About a week had passed since the death of Burton Fallin's good friend, Judge Rick Stanton. The loss had hit Burton hard, and he'd not quite been himself since. Earlier in the day, Burton had invited his son Nick to have dinner with him, and now the two men were seated at a booth in the back of the Steak and Ale. They had finished their meal, and the waitress had just removed their plates, promising to return promptly with their coffee.  
  
Well, that hit the spot, Burton declared, as he placed one arm along the back of the booth, and settled more comfortably into his seat.  
  
Yeah, it was very good, Nick agreed.  
  
  
  
Burton took out a cigarette, and lit it, enjoying a couple long drags. Nick took a sip of his water.  
  
In just a moment the waitress reappeared, and filled both their coffee cups. Will there be anything else? she asked. Both men shook their heads, and murmured polite No thank you's.  
  
Burton blew on his coffee, then took a sip. He looked at Nick for a moment (Nick was sampling his own coffee, and didn't notice), and then drew a folded document out of his inside breast pocket. he said to Nick, holding it out.  
  
Nick looked up, put his coffee cup down, and reached for the paper. What is it? he asked.  
  
It's a list of my personal assets.  
  
Nick unfolded the document. It consisted of three pages of typed information. He glanced at it, then back at his father inquiringly. Burton said. You know that Herb Tucker is my lawyer. He has a copy of my will, and there's a duplicate copy in the bottom right-hand drawer of my desk in the study. You're my only heir, Nicholas, so everything will come to you...except for the money I'm leaving to the American Cancer Society, and to the, the scholarship fund at Pitt.  
  
Nick said with evident concern, Why are you giving me this--he held up the paper--and telling me all this now? You're not sick, or, or--  
  
Burton interrupted him before he could finish, No, no, I'm not dying, or anything, son. He laughed. You're not getting rid of me yet. He took another puff on his cigarette, then he became more sober. It's just, well, after Rick Stanton died, his wife Martha told me that she and the family hadn't, uhm, hadn't known much about Rick's affairs.... The, you know, the money matters'--their various investments...their debts. And Rick hadn't left a will. Martha was kind of at-sea about the whole thing. Burton sighed, and ran a hand across the top of his head. When the time comes...I, uh, I don't want you to be in that position, Nicholas.  
  
Nick nodded, and glanced at the sheets of paper again. he said.  
  
Burton nodded, and tapped his cigarette ash into the ashtray. His right hand went to his moustache, and he began to fidget with it nervously. He focused his gaze on the space over Nick's left shoulder, as he said, You know, son, I've, uh, I've done a lot of thinking since Rick died.... A lot of thinking...about, about what I've done with my life...the choices I've made. He glanced at Nick, and his hand grazed his hair again. I know there have been times--Hell!--lots of times that I put my business ahead of my family. I know that.... But in these last few days, Nicholas, I've come to realize that, that the most important thing to me now...the **most** important thing, is...is you, son...your well being, and your happiness. He cleared his throat, and looked Nick in the eye. I, uhm...well...I just thought you should know that.   
  
As he concluded his remarks, Burton began to study his son for signs of his reaction. It was true that Nick's eyes had grown wet at his father's words, but he had averted his gaze to prevent Burton from seeing this. The very private part of Nick had not wanted his dad to realize how truly moved he was by this declaration. He had been taken aback--never would have expected--to hear a statement like this coming freely from his father's lips.   
  
Nick kept his head down for a few moments while he regathered his composure. When he raised his head back up to meet his father's eyes, his expression was troubled. he began quietly. There's something...there's something I think you should know too. The stress was evident in his voice. He looked away, and continued with difficulty, That week I was at Kirk & McGee...when you thought I was using again. He glanced quickly at Burton, and then away again. You, uh, you were right.... I'm sorry. He looked directly at his father, the determination plain on his face as he added, But I've been clean since then, and it's, it's not going to happen again. I-I-I promise you that.  
  
Burton's expression had remained impassive during Nick's confession. The only betrayal of reaction was the widening of his eyes when Nick had said, you were right. In the weeks since Nick had been back at Fallin & Associates, Burton knew he had conveniently let himself forget' about his suspicions of Nick's renewed drug use. Now memories of those suspicions, and the emotions connected with them, came rushing back. He had thought Nick was using. Had thought, at the time, that that was the only explanation for his son's erratic behavior. But there was also a part of him that had wanted to believe Nick's denials. So, after Nicholas was back on an even keel, Burton had put all the other behind him. All of it: Nick's desertion' to Kirk & McGee, his losing a substantial client for both firms, the suspicions about the drugs. As far as Burton was concerned, it was as if none of it had ever happened.   
  
Now Nicholas had just confirmed the fears his father had laid to rest. Quick anger shot through Burton. he thought to himself, you were back on that shit, after all. That was damn stupid, son, damn stupid! What if you'd gotten caught? Christ! His face reflected none of his internal turmoil, however. If there was one thing Burton Fallin had learned in his long years of practicing law, it was how to keep a good poker face.  
  
Burton's ire (and disgust) was quickly followed by a sense of profound relief that 1) Nicholas hadn't gotten caught, and 2) that he wasn't using anymore. He believed his son was telling him the truth about that. Well, he supposed there was no use getting angry with Nick about it now. After all, he had volunteered the information. He hadn't had to do that. Burton supposed that was a sign of maturity, even if the behavior that necessitated the confession was anything but.   
  
At last Burton looked at Nick. Exhibiting no hint of blame, he nodded, and said, simply, Thanks for telling me, son.  
  
Nick had been waiting apprehensively for his father's reaction. Now he couldn't prevent an outward sigh of relief, knowing his dad wasn't going to castigate him for his screw-up. He nodded in acknowledgement of his father's statement, compressing his lips together briefly, and then rewarding his dad with a small smile. Burton returned the smile. Father and son shared a long look. Then, first Burton, then Nick, returned his attention to his coffee cup.  
  
The End  



End file.
